Another Life Time
by MrGleek16
Summary: This is an AU OTH fic takes place after season 2. Nathan is having a hard time forgiving Haley after she left him and went on the tour with Kris Killer. A new guy transfers to Tree Hill High called Clay Evans. Nathan starts helping the new kid in school and a strong bond will be formed between the two guys. But will it turn into something more ?
1. Looking Back

Nathan grabbed the ball as he finished practicing in the river court, it wasn't like he didn't practice every night of everyday but this night was different, tomorrow was the first day of school, the first day of his senior year, he remembered the night before his first day ever in high school, of course he was worried, I mean who wouldn't be, but he remembered how excited he was about beginning a new era in his life, about being part of The Ravens, this night it kind of felt the same, only he had more responsibilities now on his shoulders, aside from leading the Ravens, he had Haley now, his wife, or the girl who abandoned him to chase her dreams, this struggle has always been in Nathan's mind , who is Haley to him now? With no doubt he is in love with her, with no doubt he will always be, but love is not enough for them to work, so much had happened last year, as much as he wanted to forget her and put this whole thing behind he couldn't, she made a hole in his heart, and this hole is not going to be filled easily.

As he wondered in Tree Hill's streets he realized how much memories he had in every corner of this city, some with his father Dan though most of them weren't good ones, but still without them he wouldn't be who he is today, other memories with Peyton, some with Lucas and the river court gang but most of them were with Haley, as he passed Karen's Cafe he could still hear her voice singing to him for the first time, then her parent's house where they had their first kiss, and finally their old house, it was the only place Nathan ever felt like home, as much as he loved those memories as much as he hated Haley for throwing them so easily, he could only imagine him being in her situation, he knew from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't do what she did, that he wouldn't just leave her and only think about himself. A thought after another passed Nathan's head until he finally reached his house

"Finally" Dan took a sip from his whiskey and turned to face Nathan "I thought you forgot you had a home"

"I don't have a home, Dad" Nathan said "I have a house where I sleep, that's it" he continued.

Nathan kept moving and passed Dan, "Nathan" Dan called

"I don't have time for this Dad" Nathan didn't even turned to look at his father

"Haley came by"

Those words made Nathan's feet stop moving immediately, Dan smiled and took another sip from the glass in his hand.

"I get it that you want to play hard to get for a while, but isn't it time you tell her the truth" Dan said

"What truth?"

"That you don't want to be with her anymore"

"But that's not the truth, and plus this is none of your business" Nathan's voice was louder

"Actually it is my business to see you get a basketball scholarship, and to see you taking the state championship, and you need to have a clear and focused mind to achieve all that, Halley is just a distraction"

"You finished your lecture?" Nathan responded in a sarcastic voice, "now if you don't mind I have to go to bed cause I have school tomorrow"

Nathan finally was in his room, he stripped and jumped in the shower, he always showered quickly, but this night he wanted to take advantage of every moment before tomorrow, cause he knew that it will all change, it's been three months since he saw Haley for the last time, _what would he tell her tomorrow ?, will he forgive her when he sees her face?, maybe she is the one she doesn't want to be with him anymore? _All those questions were unanswered in his mind.

He got out of the shower dragged himself into his boxers and jumped on his bed, and without knowing it he was asleep.


	2. The New History

Chapter 2: The New History

"Hey tough guy" Brook said to Nathan as he entered the school

"hey Brook" Nathan paused for a second and gave his friend a hug, he missed her a lot, and she was the only one from the gang who he still talks with her, well beside Peyton "so how was France?"

"France is ok, believe it or not I really missed Tree Hill while I am there, what about you how was ,," Brook paused "Fly Skyers ?" she couldn't remember the name of the camp

"hahaha , you mean High Flyers?" Nathan was laughing so hard, he needed this

"Yea, whatever" Brook was happy she made him smile

"It was amazing, unlike you I didn't miss Tree Hill while I am there at all" Nathan said

"You mean you didn't miss Tree Hill, or the people in Tree Hill?"

_Haley? _of course he missed her, of course he thought about her every second

"umm , maybe both" he lied

"Did you talk to Haley?" Brook asked

"No, Dan told me she passed by the house yesterday, I was in the river court"

"Look I am not trying to take her side, but she feels really sorry Nathan, you really don't know what she has been through this summer"

"Good to know" Nathan walked away because he really didn't want to talk about this "see ya Brook" he called

Nathan's mind repeated Brook's word all over again "_you really don't know what she has been through this summer" _he couldn't believe that she went through anything compared to what he had to deal with when she left, when he followed her and she didn't care, when she left him to do an encore song in a concert, when she kissed Kris, all those memories were interrupted by whitey's voice

"Nathan, are you here son?" Nathan knew that Whitey must have called his name many times but he didn't notice

"Yea, sorry couch" Nathan smiled .

"what was taking you away from this world son?" Whitey asked

"trust me, you don't wanna know" Nathan noticed that Whitey was standing with a guy, it was the first time Nathan saw him in school

"I wanted you to meet our newest Raven" Whitey said "This is Clay Evans, Clay this is Nathan Scott"

"Nice to meet you Nathan" the new guy shacked hands with Nathan

"Nice to meet you too Clay, you are new here in Tree Hill high?"

"yea, I actually just moved to Tree Hill, I was living in San Francisco" Clay said

"cool , we can always benefit from new faces in the team" Nathan's first impression of the guy that he was short to be in the Basketball team, but that wasn't a measure, Nathan himself wasn't that tall of a guy

"Hey Mr. Fitz wait up" Whitey weaved to a guy and started heading his way "see you two in practice" he called

"so you played ball before?" Nathan asked Clay

"since I was seven" Clay answered

"great, so I guess I'll see you at practice?"

"yea, just one more thing?"

"yea sure, what is it?"

"do you know where room 401? , I am supposed to have American History now" Clay asked

"we have the same class, this way Nathan and Clay started walking

"so what brings to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked

"my mother is from here, when my dad passed away she decided to move back here"

"oh, well you are gonna like it, I am sure" Nathan said

"hope so" Clay answered

The two reached the class, and Nathan was revealed because he knew Haley wasn't taking American History.

The 40 minutes class passed like it was three hours for Nathan

"well, not a bad start" the new kid's voice woke Nathan up, he didn't even remember him being next to him

Nathan stood up so did Clay, the first thing Nathan saw was Haley's face, she was waiting outside of the door, he didn't act like anything was wrong and kept moving, he missed Haley's eyes very much, he missed the way she looked at him, those eyes he couldn't say no to, Haley started moving towards him

"welcome home" Haley said and hugged Nathan without knowing Nathan found himself hugging her too

"Thanks" Nathan said

Clay felt like there was something going on so he excused himself and left the two

"so how was High Flyers?" Haley asked as the two started walking

"great, how did you spend your summer?" Nathan replied

"missing you" Haley stopped walking "I miss you Nathan every second of everyday, all I am thinking about is you"

Nathan didn't know what to say, he looked at Haley's fingers and noticed that she is still wearing their wedding ring, which made him happy somehow

"good" Nathan couldn't come up with any other word and he kept moving

"Nathan" Haley called , Nathan looked back to see her almost in tears, he didn't want to see her this way, he didn't want her to beg him, but he also couldn't just forgive her, not yet

"why are you doing this to me?" Haley asked

"I didn't do anything Haley, you did this to us as I can remember" Nathan said

"and I said I am sorry" Haley's voice was louder and her eyes wear full of tears waiting to fall down

"we all make mistakes Nathan, and I think I got my punishment for mine"

"Punishment?" Nathan moved closer "it's not about being punished Haley, you think I like seeing you like this? You think I like seeing you hurt?"

"but you are hurting me Nathan" Haley's tears were falling now

"I am hurt more than you" Nathan couldn't handle it anymore, so he started walking away from Haley.


End file.
